theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassandra Rawlins
Cassandra Rawlins (née Hall, previously Hunter '''and '''Carlton) is a fictional character on the American soap opera, The Young and the Restless. She was portrayed by Nina Arvesen from 1988-1991. Biography Cassandra Rawlins was an interior designer and, later, the owner of Ra-Tech. In 1988, private detective Paul Williams met the mysterious and beautiful Cassandra Hall and contracted her interior decorating skills to redo his office and bachelor pad. Paul and Cassandra fell in love and Paul proposed. One evening, while dining at the mansion of his client, George Rawlins, the wealthy owner of Ra-Tech, Paul was shocked when introduced to his much younger wife "Cassie" who turned out to be Cassandra Rawlins but Cassandra and Paul didn’t let on that they knew each other. Cassandra carried on with Paul while married to George. George confided in Paul that he feared his young wife would leave him since he was impotent and asked Paul to sire a child for them. Paul refused. Cassandra asked George for a divorce to be with Paul causing George to have a heart attack. After George recovered he was bent on revenge against Paul and Cassandra. George plotted to have himself killed and make it look as if Paul had murdered him. Paul was arrested, indicted and went to trial. Paul faked his own suicide and escaped before going into hiding but he was eventually cleared and he reunited with Cassandra. Paul followed Cassandra and her secret lover (and the real killer), Adrian Hunter, to Bermuda. Cassandra was stunned to find Paul alive and confessed her complicity to him. Adrian was jailed. Victor Newman made Brad Carlton his temporary fill in as CEO at Ra-Tech and gave him a vice presidency at Newman Enterprises. Cassandra offered Brad a job at Ra-Tech, the company she inherited when George died. Cassandra, out for Brad, offered him a permanent job at Ra-Tech as opposed to his interim CEO position from before. Ashley Abbott went away to a cabin to sort out her feelings and wound up marrying her old love, Victor. Furious, Brad's attitude was evident at work where Victor ordered him to snap out of it or find another job. In 1991, Brad accepted Cassandra's job offer and, to work out the details, agreed to go skiing with her in Aspen. Cassandra drugged him on the way and changed the flight plan to land in Vegas. The next day, a groggy Brad woke up married to Cassandra! She told him he had willingly participated in the marriage but he was concerned about missing a date with Traci Abbott Connolly due to the snowstorm causing flights to be canceled. When they returned to Genoa City, Brad was made permanent CEO at Ra-Tech. He also held onto his job at Newman out of loyalty to his ex-father-in-law, John Abbott. Brad convinced Victor to merge Ra-Tech and Newman Enterprises but resigned from Newman when the Ra-Tech demands became too great. Traci uncovered Cassandra's scheme and told Brad who immediately filed for divorce after only a few weeks of marriage. At the divorce hearing, Brad and Cassandra agreed to part amicably without laying claim to each other's financial interests. Immediately after the hearing, Cassandra called Paul telling him that he was the man she really loved and rushed off to see him. But before they could connect, Cassandra was struck by a truck and died at the scene. At the reading of Cassandra's will, Paul was surprised to learn she had made him her sole heir. But before Paul could celebrate becoming a multi-millionaire, he found out that the judge who presided over Brad and Cassandra's divorce had died before he had signed their divorce decree. This meant that Brad and Cassandra were still married and that Brad was the legal heir to Cassandra's fortune including the mansion and Ra-Tech. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:1980s Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses